Me Too
|artist = |year = 2016 |dlc = February 23, 2017 ( ) March 6, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |pc = |gc = |lc = Pale Blue |mc = |audio = |pictos = 112 |nowc = MeToo|perf = Leónie Mauger }}"Me Too" by is featured on and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long blue hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow bow. She has long blue bangs and wears a purple leotard with a yellow collar and yellow and blue muffins on it. She wears a matching belt that is colored the same way and wears purple high heels. Background The coach comes out of a vanilla cake with candles, frosting, a muffin on the top, spotted lights around the border, and decorations such as icecream cones and cream puffs; behind the cake, there is a wall with three big windows and triangular festoons. At the beginning, the cake is black with neon-colored outlines, the candles are aqua and the room is black with pink light effects. In the verses, the cake turns to its normal palette (mostly yellow, purple, light blue, and green), the candles turn pink and white and the room is much more illuminated; then, the cake turns to a palette composed of red and purple gradients. In the chorus, the cake has some glowing and light effects, and the palette from the verses is used, with a higher saturation; the room, instead, turns light blue with some moving spotlights. In the bridge, the background turns into the neon palette used in the beginning. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise your right arm up in a semicircle, lift your left leg, and pound the air in a stiff pose. Snap po gold.png|All Gold Moves MeTooGMGIF.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Me Too'' is the third song by Meghan Trainor in the series. *In the menu images and coach selection image, the coach is seen in a color scheme that is brighter than the scheme used in the actual routine. Additionally, the background in the square is brighter than in the actual routine. *The song title has a capitalization error where the letter T'' in ''Too is in lower case, thus the song title reads as Me '''t'oo''.File:Metoo_song_title_error.png **This is the first time that this has happened. The second time is on Side to Side. * This pictogram appears twice in the first two pre-choruses, but it is only used once in the last one. * Out of all the songs in , Me Too has the shortest pictogram sprite so far (20 pictograms). * The Gold Move effect in the preview video has a full Gold Move effect but with a red glow effect. ** It was later used in but with fewer particles. Gallery Game Files MeToo_Cover_Generic.png|''Me Too'' MeTooAlbumCoach.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' album coach Metoo cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover MeTooAva.png|Avatar 200681.png|Golden avatar 300681.png|Diamond avatar MeTooPictos.png|Pictograms MeToo_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg|Album Bkg MeToo_banner_bkg.jpg|Banner Screenshots metoo coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen metoo menu.png|''Me Too'' on the menu (2017) metoo load.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Metoo song title error.png|Proof of the error in the song title Me too just dance now error.png|Titling error in Others Metoo thumb.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Just_Dance_Unlimited_Me_Too.gif|Dancer messing up 1c807352417055.599f039b360a4.jpg|Concept Art MeToo_Background_ColorMood_04-1024x576.jpg MeToo_Background_ColorMood_05-1024x576.jpg MeToo_Background_Rough_14-1024x576.jpg MeToo_Background_ColorMood_01-1024x576.jpg Videos Official Music Video Meghan Trainor - Me Too Teasers Me Too - Gameplay Teaser (US) Me Too - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Me Too - Just Dance 2016 Me Too - Just Dance 2017 Me Too - Just Dance Now Me Too - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation ru:Me Too Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Leónie Mauger Category:Songs by Meghan Trainor